Commodore Conundrum
by Demus
Summary: Based on a quote from PotC tCotBP, these are Jack’s reflection’s on a Naval officer with name spoken by few and reputation known by all.


Based on a quote from PotC tCotBP, these are Jack's reflection's on a Naval officer with name spoken by few and reputation known by all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

_

* * *

_

"For instance when you've killed Norrington's men."

He'd said 'Norrington's men'. Specifics were unbecoming of Jack Sparrow, odd, off-kilter. 'Norrington's men'. Not 'the Naval dogs' or something more derogative and insulting. 'Norrington's men'. '**Norrington's** men'. When did he become more to Jack than a distant pursuer with the title 'The Commodore'?

Possibly when the man had found himself and Elizabeth on the island. That definitely made him a lot less distant. But he had always been 'The Commodore'. Everyone called him 'The Commodore'. It was as though saying his name was taboo, something slightly twisted and wrong. Was that what he was? Just a stern face and a title. Jack couldn't believe that. Even a damned British Royal Navy officer with a stick up his arse was a person, someone with a name, a spirit. Everyone meant something to someone. So, whom did Norrington mean something to?

Obviously not Elizabeth. Or young Master Will. To them, he was Judgement in a brocade uniform of blue and cream splendour. Just a uniform- not a person. Possibly Governor Swann? They seemed to be restrictedly close. No, that relationship was strictly 'master-and-defender-with-a-long-history'. Clearly the two men were comfortable in each other's company, but was it true friendship? Jack thought not.

Who did that leave? Family? Surely if he was close with his family he would have requested their presence at Port Royal. His officers? He was certainly close with his First Lieutenant; Gillette was the man's name? But they were brothers-in-arms. Their relationship was built on the essential trust fighting men place in each other that they will keep an eye out for each other. It was a friendship forged on the sea-chases that made a pirate hunter into 'The Pirate Hunter'.

So. Who was Norrington's confidant? Who did he speak to of his dark fears, his deep fears, his long-lost-and-reawakened fears? Jack mused on the issue, absently stroking his hand along the wheel as he guided his beloved _Pearl_ through the dark waters of a Caribbean midnight. Then it hit him. Of course! It was so obvious. He was a seafarer, who else would he secretly confide in?

Jack grinned as he pictured the powerful creature, a fierce warrioress dedicated to her master, proud without arrogance, battle-keen without a dark desire for death. _Dauntless _in nature as in name. Yes, she was the one he went to. He wondered if Norrington ever heard her reply as a whispered hum through sea-soaked timbers.

He felt the _Pearl_ quiver slightly underneath his fingers, a low wooden groan almost inaudible in the chilly night air. He soothed his hands along the wheel again. "Don't be jealous _Pearl,_ there's no harm in old Jack's thinking is there?"

There was another disgruntled groan. Several of the few crewmembers on deck glanced around them, unsettled by the odd noises. Jack ignored them. "Nay, _Pearl_, of course she isn't as pretty as you. You're my lady, the only Sea-Lady for me."

Suddenly the _Pearl_ leaned sharply to port. Jack staggered as he was thrown off balance and grabbed at the wheel as the ship righted itself. "I suppose that's my reprimand for being a naughty pirate?" he said dryly when he'd recovered.

The wheel quivered apologetically under his hands and, mollified, he continued his loving caresses of the timber. He allowed his mind to wander again, considering afresh the conundrum that was Commodore James Richard Norrington. Did the man enjoy such debacles with his soul partner? Unlikely. Highly unlikely. The British Navy did not look kindly upon perceived madness. And yet…

He had seen the look in Norrington's eyes when he thought no one else was observing him. He'd seen the absent-minded skimming of fine pale fingers across hardened wood. He'd seen the anxious look that crossed Norrington's face when he thought of his brave ship being damaged in combat. And he'd seen the man wince as he encountered splintered holes and gouges in the timber, made by careless gunshots and sharpened sword-edges.

Dauntless in nature as in name. To who else did that apply? To a man who didn't notice a sabre wound inflicted by a demon pirate until his second-in-command pointed it out. To a man who gave up the quest for the woman he loved after all he'd suffered when he saw where her heart truly lay. To a man who risked his career, his reputation and, yes, even his life to give a 'good' man one-day's head start.

Jack's lips curved into his trademark cheeky golden grin. Perhaps he should see to it that one-day's head start was not quite enough to allow him to escape the good Commodore. The _Pearl_ sounded her approval in a creaking of black boards, desirous to re-acquaint herself with the mighty man-of-war that had captured her captain's interest. Jack threw back his head and laughed as the Pearl slowed her pace. Soon, he promised himself. Soon the hunt would truly begin.

* * *

I know it's a bit weird, but please R&R! This is the only thing I've had time to write what with stupid exams that are really stupidly early this year!


End file.
